Healing magic (OUAH)
by J-Farraday
Summary: After Patty cuts herself in the kitchen, Gaster decides to use healing magic to help her. But what both didn't know was that the trip to the "healing inner dimention" would be a romantic experience… (Sequel story to "Once Upon A Handplate". Features Zarla's concept of the inner shadowy dimention during the healing process.)


**One of my sequel stories to my "Once Upon A Handplate" main story. If you haven't read it, you'll be a bit confused at who some characters are. I borrowed for this story Zarla's concept of the inner dimention during healing magic, when the healer and healed are shadowy figures. (After all, my story is an AU of "Handplates".) **

**Disclaimer: Gaster belongs to Toby Fox, and his "Handplates" version belongs to Zarla. I just own my OCs.**

* * *

Gaster was sitting in the study in front of his laptop when he suddenly heard a short but loud cry coming from somewhere else in the house. The skeleton raised his head, expecting a follow-up of this as he got curious of what happened. Gaster quickly got an answer to his mental question, when the door of his study opened to reveal his alarmed son. Sam said to his father with a rushed tone:  
"Dad, quick..! Patty cut herself when she was cooking! And she's bleeding a lot..!"  
Sam didn't need to say more for Gaster to stand up from his chair and walk out of the study in the direction of the kitchen. Piper was standing near the doorframe with a pale and anxious expression, while Patty was standing at the sink, her hand under the stream of water.  
"She was cutting meat… then her hand slipped and she got a nasty cut…" - Piper explained, her tone a bit shaky.  
Gaster gently stroked his daughter's head in gratitude and reassurance, knowing how uncomfortable Piper always got at the sight of blood. Gaster then said to his children:  
"Go play somewhere else while I take care of this."  
The children nodded and went to sit on the couch. Gaster approached his girlfriend and gasped when he saw the long cut that went long her index finger and down to the upper half of her palm. Blood kept running down, following the stream of water, before disappearing into the syphon of the sink. Patty gave Gaster a slightly alarmed, yet for some reason apologetic look. Gaster just turned off the water and took the injured hand in his own, bringing it closer to his face for a closer inspection.  
"Patty, you must be more careful when you cut food…" - Gaster lectured the cat monster, yet his voice sounding gentle.  
"It was an accident, I was talking to your children and my hand suddenly slipped." - Patty replied.  
"Didn't I tell you to __not__ place your hand too close to the knife?" - Gaster reminded her, to which Patty responded by a light shrug - "But enough about that. Let's treat your hand."  
"Blood doesn't want to stop… Do you think there's a way to somehow bandage the hand?" - Patty asked - "The location of the cut is pretty unconvenient. It'll surely take a while to properly heal."  
"There's no need to bandage it, it would only make things uncomfortable for you." - the skeleton replied - "I'll heal the cut with my magic."  
"What? But I thought that your ability to heal didn't work well for many years..?" - Patty remarked with a curious look.  
"Well, it did become better those past few months…" - Gaster replied - "A try won't kill us, shall it?"  
Patty smiled in response, since he was right. And it was true that Gaster's ability to heal was slowly getting better as time passed. It was undeniably due to the return of his empathy and the improvement in his emotional availability. Gaster placed his hand over Patty's palm, emitting a green light. As he closed his eyes for better concentration, Gaster entered Patty's "inner dimention".

He was now in a familiar surrounding made of nothing but colorful lights. Gaster knew what he had to do. He looked around, searching for the shadowy figure of his girlfriend. It didn't take him long to see her. He saw her lying still in what looked like a queen-sized bed. Gaster rushed in her direction, but even when he got very close to her, Patty didn't react to his presence. Gaster tried to shake her shoulder a little, but Patty didn't move. Gaster frowned. What could he possibly do to get a reaction from her, and thus heal her? Gaster noted how peaceful she looked - one couldn't tell that she was in any kind of pain. Patty was lying flat on her back, her hands crossed over her upper body and her face relaxed. She looked like a princess put under a sleeping spell, like in one of those fairytales... Gaster's good eyesocket opened wider, as during an important realization. The thought about a sleeping princess made him think of an idea. __"Maybe ___**_this_**___ shall work..?"__ \- he thought. Gaster sat on the methaphorical bed and leaned his face closer to Patty's. He briefly stopped midway, feeling shy. But he then brushed that feeling off and pressed his mouth against Patty's. After a moment, he pulled away and almost immediately, Patty opened her big cat eyes.

The couple was brought back to reality, the hand now completely healed. Patty smiled as she saw the cut gone, then looked up at Gaster with a grateful look, not without a pink blush on her cheeks.  
"Thank you, Gaster... You really are the best." - she said, as the rosy blush intensified.  
Gaster was blushing as hard as was Patty, if not harder. His normally pale cheekbones were now all red. Gaster couldn't bring himself to meet his girlfriend's gaze, and he was mildly fidgetting his hands. The skeleton was clearly feeling embarrassed.  
"...Of course I am. I've heard that a lot..." - Gaster replied, his tone a bit uneven.  
He then decided to meet Patty's gaze but immediately regretted it. A mere second after meeting her shining happy eyes, he immediately averted his gaze again and muttered:  
"Be careful with that knife next time."  
He then went out of the kitchen, needing to be alone for a moment to cool down his blush. Patty couldn't help but squeal at Gaster's loss of composure after what happened in the metaphorical dimention. His shyness that took over him was adorable. __"He's so cute when he's like this..."__ \- Patty thought to herself as she resumed her cooking - __"And... he kissed me awake! My childhood dream just came true!"__ A happy blush covered her cheeks once more and the cat woman let out a short giggle. Being in love with Gaster truly felt funny and amazing.

* * *

**A/N: It's short, but when this scene had popped out in my head, I found it too adorable to not write it all down. :3**  
**I was inspired by Zarla's pics about how Gaster's healed by Asgore and Alphys, along as how he heals Alphys in return. It displays that the content of that inner dimention thing can very and is probably related to the healed person's personality. I imagined that Patty being a sucker for romance, fairytales and stuff like that, she'd be in a position of a sleeping princess when healed by her beloved. ^^**

**I imagine this takes place merely a few days after Patty became Gaster's girlfriend, and probably even before Noelle found out about their relationship (the one-shot called "A cat stepmom?"). This is why Gaster feels very shy about kissing Patty and stuff like that, since their love is yet young. Gaster's experiencing romantic love for the very first time and all those funny positive feelings are still pretty confusing to him; he just doesn't know how to deal with those! :D**


End file.
